The present invention relates generally to a buoyant aquatic device, and more particularly, to such a device as can be used in connection with exercise or physical therapy.
There is increased interest in exercises and exercise devices which can develop and maintain the cardiovascular system. Studies have shown that aerobic exercises are most beneficial, however many types of aerobic exercise such as running or even speed walking, have the potential to damage joints.
Concurrently, medical science has experienced great success in joint replacements, especially those involving the hip. Following joint replacement surgery, the patient undergoes physical therapy, with such therapy normally being limited to exercises which increase flexibility and load bearing capacity. Such exercises can be painful, and normally require significant expenditures of energy. In older adults, where hip replacement surgeries are more common, the stimulation associated with such exercise often deters the individual from optimum physical therapy.
It has long been recognized that swimming is an excellent physical conditioner. Furthermore, exercising in heated pools stimulates blood flow, while considerably reducing the force exerted against the body. Thus, while swimmers and joint replacement patients can exercise in aquatic environs, no aquatic device has been provided to assist both the athlete and the individual undergoing physical rehabilitation.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an aquatic device for use by athletes or individuals requiring physical therapy, which device enhances aquatic aerobic exercise as well as strengthening and toning muscles.